Measuring spoons and measuring cups are used in kitchens to measure correct quantities of ingredients. Many variations of measuring spoons are available on the market. There are separate spoons, each with a different measuring quantity. There are some all-in-one spoons where one can vary the measuring quantities in one spoon.
A set of separate spoons takes up extra space when being stored. Additionally, all the spoons in the set have to be washed individually, one by one. All-in-one spoons are hard to wash, and sometimes have problems measuring liquid ingredients correctly. As a result, an apparatus is needed that can overcome these deficiencies that would allow for minimum use of space, ease of cleaning, and accuracy of measurement.